


The Evidence Left

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: Creatures, Knight_of_Ren!Finn, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fill, SwoloFic, Violence, colo claw fish, finnlo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Knight_of_Ren!Finn and Kylo on the planet Odona. Short and murderous.





	The Evidence Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukhood/gifts).



> A drabble I've moved over here from Tumblr. 
> 
> Written in response to the March round of the Star Wars Rare Ships Challenge. The theme was ‘Creatures’ and my prompt was ‘Colo Claw Fish’ for Finnlo ship.
> 
> Also I was asked if I had any KoR!Finn and I don't so here's a bit. Plus murder, inspired by some murderous chat on Discord. 
> 
> This drabble was the impetus for content in my WIP [The Smuggler's Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362491/chapters/38295410), first appearing [here in Chapter #59](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362491/chapters/43064861) if you feel like taking a read.

The evidence left suggests the carcass has been here for eons. Sands blasted by gales that mark Odona’s climate have peppered textures across the remains of the once great Colo Claw Fish. 

Rib shards stand like ghostly masts erect along the grey shoreline of the Cordaxian Sea, and their forms make great swales where the calcite of corals and the shells of creatures have ground beneath the fists of time for so long now they’re little more than just a place to stand.

This will not do as a place to shelter from the worst of the lashes of the rain’s many tongues, nor the bitter teeth of the winds that bite unrelentingly at the planet’s already gnawed surface. 

Maybe the men could keep each other safe and warm somewhere else instead, though. Find some alcove in the rocky cliffs above and snug there in secret, well into the thick of the storm as it rages out here in the dark and starless depths of this most long and moonless night. 

But perhaps they don’t care for physical shelter. Perhaps it’s something else they seek. And besides, for now they are still invested in the foreplay, and this place serves as the perfect site for that. 

Already unmasked, the Master watches on gratefully and with growing affection as his most trusted assassin prepares for the next to last act. Kylo’s most beautiful templar removes his combat helmet, made from black beskar and inlaid with the reddish-rose glow of amaranthine. 

His gaze is steady. In his eyes death leaves no wake, and Kylo also knows it leaves not the faintest ripple of regret through his body as he looks forward to feeling that again soon, that trusted mettle. The strong arms. The confident rhythms.

Efficient and dauntless, Finn reaches down for the nape of the still impaled Dathomirian at his feet. He lifts his dying body from the slough, cradles the sentient still clinging on to life inside it. Then Finn seizes the hilt of the saber, still lancing his victim’s chest. 

And as mightily as he ran the turncoat through with it moments ago Finn’s hands are now as gentle and soft in the way they remove the blade. Quiet as the sweet things he murmurs to Kylo during moments most private and intimate. Hushed as that is this final pull. Whispered.


End file.
